


I like you. Wanna bang?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Persona 5 - Future Arc [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ann and Ryuji's relationship is... complicated. And during a girl's night out Ann spills it all. Learning that "friends with benefits" might not be all it's cracked up to be.(NOW WITH BONUS ENDING)





	1. Chapter 1

Relationships are weird.  
  
That was the conclusion that one Ann Takamaki came to a long time ago. The blonde haired model had been somewhat perplexed by things such as serious relationship ever since she was young. Even as an adult she found such things rather odd and hard to deal with; having dated time and time again over the years but nothing ever too serious. The closest she had ever gotten was... well it was complicated. And ongoing. And complicated. And weird. And...   
  
"Ann-chan, are you alright?" The blonde found herself jumping a little at the sudden call of her name. Glancing up only to remember where she was. Lost in thought again in the midst of drinking a milkshake at their table before blinking a few times as she turned to the source of the question, Haru. The cafe owner gazing at her with a raised brow as Ann realized she had gotten distracted.  
  
"O-oh yeah. Totally fine. Just thinking about some stuff, no worries," the blonde waved off with a nervous chuckle. Her acting skills had developed a bit over the years but she still had trouble hiding her nervousness once caught. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she wanted to delve so deep into what she was thinking with the others- somewhat fearful of their reactions. Granted she was an adult and could make her own decisions but still. These people were basically her sisters by that point and-  
  
"Are you sure? Ann-chan if there's something bothering you then- oh!" Haru asked before her phone begun to ring. The brunette wasting no time in taking it out and picking up. "Hello? Oh, you two are outside? I'll be right there." Haru stated before turning standing up. "One moment. I'll be right back." With that Haru made her way out to the entrance of the restaurant. Ann almost forgetting why they were even at the chosen restaurant in the first place.  
  
It had been decided a few days prior that the Phantom ladies needed to get together for a Girl's night out. Thus Haru suggested they sit down for a nice dinner so they could all catch up with one another; the group not able to hang out as much as they usually did as of late. Ann, of course, was quick to agree at the chance of seeing the others.   
  
Meanwhile, apparently, the guys had decided they were going to get together as well. Ann unsure what they had planned to do but figured it'd be something dumb as Ryuji was part of the planning.   
  
Ryuji Sakamoto. The blonde haired young man who Ann found herself having some difficulty with. Kind of.   
  
Her relationship with Ryuji was a rather strange and complicated one. They had been friends for so long but things got more serious after high school. Ryuji actually asking Ann out when they were around nineteen and the blonde accepted without delay. They had dated for around a year when things began to feel off. Thus Ann broke it off after each them turned twenty.  
  
After that the two dated other people for a while; nothing ever really serious about those relationships. Most of them just passing flings or something. Ann rather annoyed when paparazzi magazines would make jokes about her dating life and such. Still remembering that one time one of those leeches tried to take pictures of her after a break up where she punched a table in half and the guy freaked out and-  
  
She was getting off track. The point was that those relationships never really went anywhere. Then... she started dating Ryuji again. She barely even remembered how it started up again, all she knew was that she was happy at that time. It lasted a bit longer than their last one... until Ryuji suddenly broke up with her one day. She had no idea why and he never really gave a clear reason. All she knew was that it was over.  
  
Thus Ann fell back into that same cycle or flings and meaningless relationships... Until she started dating Ryuji... AGAIN. It was around the time that Ren was trying to propose that she and Ryuji became an item once more. Strangely they asked each other out at the same time so it was doubly peculiar, to say the least. They broke up a few months after the wedding.  
  
From there, things got... stranger somehow. Ann and Ryuji realized that dating never seemed to go well but they wanted to be together in a sense. It was an odd thing that both felt and agreed on. Thus they came to a decision that the others would likely all look at her shocked at.   
  
They became "friends with benefits."  
  
The girls were already aware, but Ryuji was the first person Ann had ever slept with. And vice versa surprisingly. Part of her expected him to brag about all the girls he managed to sleep with, only to discover that number was zero. Stating something along the lines of "that special someone." So sex was nothing new to them.  
  
After they broke up for the third time they had decided to try something different. They enjoyed spending time together but didn't seem capable of keeping a stable relationship. They also found that sex was a good way to relieve stress and simply pass the time. Thus resulting in them trying something called "friends with benefits."   
  
When one was frustrated with work? Sex. When they argued? Sex. When they were bored? Sex. That's basically how it went for the two of them for several months by that point. Neither of them really finding anything wrong with it, thus they simply kept it going. Ann found it to be simple fun between two people who dated several times but were bad at commitment. No big deal right?  
  
"We're here!" Ann's attention was snapped out of her mind wandering once more as the voice of one Futaba Sakura filled the area. Ann turning her head to be greeted by a sight that made her gasp softly.  
  
In walked Haru with the other two she went to greet. One of them being Futaba, hacker extraordinaire. The redhead along with brunette at the time was concentrated on the third girl with them. The two of them focused on helping their friend inside who was clearly a little annoyed by their instance. For in between the two stood Makoto Amamiya. The brunette constantly swatting away their hands as they kept moving to assist. The reason they were doing so? She was seven months pregnant.   
  
"Haru, Futaba enough. I can walk on my own." Makoto declared as she practically waddled towards the table. Yet the two former Phantom Thieves didn't listen to a word she said as they kept pushing themselves to help. Futaba eventually pouting as she walked alongside the woman.  
  
"Sorry, Joker's orders. I'm not to let anything happen to my sis and future niece/nephew. So tough." Futaba said with a strange resistance to Makoto's glare. Haru all the while baby talking to Makoto's baby bump much to the brunette's annoyance. Ann unable to take her eyes off of Makoto and how the woman seemed to positively glow like crazy.   
  
After a minute or so they managed to help Makoto into her seat at the table- much to her irritation- before everyone took their own. Ann resisting the urge to reach out and touch her friend's belly and instead focus on her. "Makoto it's so good to see you! You look magnificent!" She stated to which Makoto sighed.  
  
"You don't need to lie to me, Ann. I know how ridiculous I look... but it is good to see you as well..." Makoto said with a frown while rubbing her stomach a bit. Clearly still rather self-conscious about it even as Ann sat up and shook her head.  
  
"Are you kidding?! You look incredible girl!"   
  
"Ann's right. Queen you gotta stop that."  Futaba added.  
  
"Agreed. You needn't feel so low. You radiate the beauty of life itself." Haru joined to which Futaba snorted a bit. Commenting on how she clearly spent far too much time with Yusuke lately. Makoto blushing softly as everyone went on to compliment the woman before she raised her hand in a stopping motion.  
  
"Okay okay, I get it. Sheesh, you guys are almost as bad as Ren..." The others all looked to Makoto with a raised brow, as if asking what she meant. "He spends all day complimenting on how beautiful I look and waits on me hand and foot. It... gets somewhat overwhelming. Doesn't even let me walk around the house anymore. He insists 'a Queen should not be on their feet' and carries me around..."  
  
"AWW~" Everyone cooed to which the brunette simply blushed and pouted while telling them to knock it off. Once they were settled in, the group was quick to order their food and wait for it to arrive. Haru texting Ann and Futaba warning them not to comment on how much the woman ordered. Else they'd likely awaken a hormonal Queen...  
  
After a while, everyone simply began chatting like normal. Discussing how things had been, changes in their lives, so on and so forth. Ann, however, had some issues... mostly dealing with trying not to stare at Makoto's baby bump.  
  
"Ann?" The blonde jumped a little as Makoto looked at her- clearly, she having been caught. Ann letting out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"S-sorry. I just um..."  
  
"You can touch it if you want. Trust me, EVERYONE does..." Makoto said before glaring at Futaba. The redhead sticking out her tongue while stating something about "auntie privileges". Ann was a bit quiet for a moment before looking to Makoto as if asking if it was really okay. Once seeing the brunette nod Ann wasted no time in reaching out and rubbing the woman's belly.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Ann mumbled softly as she rubbed the woman's stomach in awe. A strange feeling forming in the pit of her gut as she thought it all over. The way Makoto looked, hearing how Ren treated her, everything about it... She was kind of jealous. Granted she got to have some sexual fun with Ryuji without the necessary emotional baggage, but Makoto just looked so at peace while sitting there. The brunette still just chatting away with the others while Ann rubbed her belly.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more envious she actually felt. Makoto was in a loving relationship with a wonderful man. Ren was so devoted to the woman it was kind of insane. Ann still remembering the proposal planning, the wedding itself, so on and so forth. The man looked at her with so much love and treated her like the Queen she was known to be. Ann... kind of wanted something like that one day. Realizing the path her mind was going down she moved to change her focus.  
  
"Gosh Makoto, hard to believe in two months you're gonna be a mommy!" Ann cried out with the biggest smile. "I can't imagine ever going through this all though."  
  
"Oh? You don't plan on having children someday Ann-chan?" Haru asked before taking a sip of her tea. Ann looking at her fluffy haired friend and laughing softly.   
  
"Me? God, I can't see that happening. Can't even hold down a relationship, let alone have a husband and kid." Ann said before leaning back and chuckling. Her eyes slipping shut for a moment at the silliness of that idea before opening them back to a trio of confused faces looking at her. "...what?"  
  
"Aren't you dating Ryuji-kun though?" Haru asked to which Ann blinked a few times.   
  
"What? No, we're not dating. What gave you that idea?" She asked the others who only looked more confused.  
  
"But... he took you to the wedding didn't he?"  
  
"Well yeah, we WERE dating then. But not anymore."  
  
"But didn't you say you were at his apartment last night?"   
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't cause we're dating or nothing. We were just... um..." Ann suddenly realized that she had said a bit too much. Cursing herself for mentioning the fact that she had stayed over at Ryuji's apartment to Haru earlier. From the way that the trio was gazing at her, she recognized that the jig was up. With a sigh, she thought it was best to speak the truth since they knew how bad of a liar she was. "...We're not dating. But we're... doing other stuff."  
  
Everyone blinked a few times at that before Haru continued her questioning. "What do you mean Ann-chan?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda like this. Ryuji and me kinda suck at the whole relationship thing, but we find it fun to hang out and stuff. So we decided to try something a bit different. Basically we um... we kinda... well..." Ann began to swerve off with her words until Futaba gasped and stood before pointing at the blonde.  
  
"You two are sex buddies aren't you!?" The redhead cried to which Makoto and Haru looked shocked. The former hushing at Futaba's outcry while Ann felt a blush overtake her cheeks at being figured out so easily. Remembering that Futaba and herself had gotten into some romantic comedies over the years meaning the hacker likely figured it out via the similarities.  
  
"...Yeaaaah kinda." Ann admitted aloud to which the brunettes of their group both gasped. "It's really not that big a deal. He and I just realized we both kinda suck at dating, but also that sex is kinda fun. So... we just mess around every now and then. Friends with benefits you know? Just a pair of friends having fun right?" Ann asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
Not to any surprise, her friends all had different reactions. Futaba was trying not to break out into a laughing fit while commenting on how it sounded so dumb, while Haru was looking on in actual surprise. However... something strange occurred with Makoto. The brunette remained rather quiet the whole time while Ann was explaining herself.  
  
"Come on guys, it's just Ryuji we're talking about here. Me and him were never really gonna work out y'know? Besides he's totally cool with just us having sex. So it's no... big... deal... r-right...?" As Ann spoke a rather horrific chill began to flow down her spine again and again without warning. Her body screaming that she was in danger if she didn't stop talking immediately. Looking up to see Futaba and Haru both stiff as boards and expressions somewhat worried. Their eyes occasionally flickering to Ann's side. The blonde slowly turning her head to where they were looking... only to see terror incarnate.  
  
Makoto's expression had changed completely. Gone was the annoyed look from being overhelped. Gone was the shy expressions at being complimented. Gone was that happy smile as she gazed at her baby bump. No, all that remained on her face was an expression of pure rage. The Niijima glare somehow worse than Ann had ever seen it. She wasn't just gazing into the eyes of Queen. No... She was gazing into a pregnant Queen... And she was pissed.  
  
"U-u-um, M-M-Makoto w-why d-do you seem s-so mad...?" Ann managed to squeak out even as her body was screaming for her to run for her life. Wondering why that of all things would have caused Makoto to suddenly turn into the most terrifying thing Ann had seen in years.   
  
"Ann Takamaki."  
  
"Y-yes Queen!?"  
  
"You are going to tell me everything about how this came to be. Now." Makoto demanded to which Ann felt another chill roll down her spine. Wanting nothing more than to ask Makoto why she suddenly became so pissed about this but figured maybe it was because of the hormones? Granted it wasn't really any of Makoto's business... but Ann was too scared of her to deny it. She knew how strong Queen was when mad. But a pregnant Queen? That sounded liked death itself...  
  
"...It started after your wedding..."  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is something a bit different from my norm. I'm usually rather tame about stuff I write and not that big a fan of sex stuff. But this idea popped into my head to try out and wanna see where it goes from here. This is just the first chapter, so be sure there will be more in the future. Also, things will get explained out, I promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this deviation from my norm~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann explains how her arrangement comes to play. And then something unexpected occurs...

__**~The Amiyama-Niijima Wedding~  
**   
Ren and Makoto's wedding had gone off beautifully. The Phantom Thieves all partying as hard as they could alongside the other guests; Ann, in particular, having a load of fun. She swore time and time again that she did not cry when Makoto walked down the aisle, but that was a bold-faced lie. Only crying, even more, when herself alongside the other girls gave their speeches. Enjoying the retelling of the story of how she discovered Ren and Makoto were dating at first; making the bride blush like a school girl.  
  
It was rather late in the evening that Ann was still enjoying herself. Somewhat buzzed due to all the wine she drank, resulting in the blonde sitting at one of the tables fanning her face a little. A soft flush on her cheeks due said alcohol in her system; eyes on the newlyweds as they danced for what was likely the twentieth time by that point.   
  
"Jeez, you'd think they'd be bored of dancin' so much already." Ann's attention was temporarily drawn away from the couple by one Ryuji Sakamoto approaching her. The blonde quick to take a seat right next to her and wrap an arm around his fellow blonde's shoulders. The latter chuckling softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Just goes to show how in love they are. I mean really, what other couple do we know that adore each other as much as those two?"  
  
"Eh, you ain't wrong. Joker don't want me tellin' anybody, but he was totally freakin' out before we came out here. Talkin' bout how he wasn't good enough for her and all. His mom had to come and calm his ass down," Ryuji said with a chuckle as Ann smiled. Watching the two dance away with nothing but pure bliss on their faces. Ann feeling her cheeks flush a little more as she imagined herself in that situation with whoever she would one day marry.   
  
"Can you imagine having someone love you as much as they do? I can't wait to have something like what they have one day..." Ann mumbled softly, not noticing the way Ryuji reacted to those words. Unable to see that his expression change for but a moment. Ryuji releasing her before standing up, making the blonde raise a brow at her boyfriend.  
  
"I um, should go check on my mom. She's probably waitin' for me or somethin'..." Ryuji said before planting a quick kiss on Ann's forehead then walking off. Leaving the woman somewhat confused, only for her attention to be drawn away as Makoto approached from the dance floor and grabbed her. Stating it was time for the girls to dance.  
  
~@~  
  
Time went by strangely fast after the wedding was said and done. Everyone continued to move forward in their lives- Ann included. The model, however, noted something odd during that time. Ryuji seemingly grew more and more distant; at times canceling dates or plans they made out of the blue. Ann would often question why but he always had some kind of excuse. It got to a point in which they wouldn't even go out anymore. Ryuji would simply state he wasn't feeling it and either go to sleep or head home.  
  
Eventually, Ann had reached her tipping point. She demanded Ryuji tell her what was his problem and why he seemed to be avoiding her. He denied everything and simply stated she was imagining it. The argument that came from that was not a kind one to say the least. Eventually, Ann asked if Ryuji even loved her, to which he didn't say anything. At that moment Ann made a decision.   
  
She broke up with him. Again. Stating this was the final time.   
  
Granted at said time it was beyond painful, but she could not handle him keeping things from her. She had thought after so many years as both friends and at times lovers they could trust each other with anything. Clearly, that was not the case, thus she had no other choice but to end it. Cutting ties with him for quite some time.  
  
From there she fell into an all too familiar cycle. Going on dates with people that were to put it simply, "meaningless." For whatever reason each person she tried to date just felt wrong. The relationships would never go anywhere past a third date at most. Even when she tried her best they would simply fall through and leave her feeling emptier than the last. This went on for several months; her thoughts on all that interrupted by the announcement of Makoto's pregnancy.  
  
For a while her main focus had been on helping the woman she considered a sister with the coming baby. Spending days at a time simply going out with the brunette to find everything that was necessary for the future little one. Ann stating that she planned to spoil the kid rotten, much to Makoto's dismay. Dating was all but forgotten as the Phantom Thieves were all working together to help their two leaders out.  
  
Ann also remembered how she had started talking to Ryuji again after the announcement. They hadn't spoken since they broke up which made her quite melancholy. Deep down she still had a strange love for the man even with his actions. Well aware however that each time they dated, things simply never went right. She was however quite happy they could talk once again.   
  
Time continued on for everyone as they prepared for the baby that would soon join their group. Yusuke offering to paint the nursery while everyone else did their thing. Ren actually needing to hold Haru in his arms to keep the girl from going out and buying everything the baby would need right away. It took the couple way too long to convince her to stop spending so much money on them.  
  
Meanwhile, Ann found herself in a bit of a situation. Ever since she started talking to Ryuji again she found herself wanting to date him once more. She had to fight it tooth and nail at first but realized something. Even if they DID date again, wouldn't it just end the same way? Wouldn't they have some fun for a little while, argue, break up and not talk for months? She didn't want that. So... why take that risk?   
  
Ann had decided to bring this up to Ryuji when he seemed to flirt with her one day, deciding to cut it off sooner rather than later. Figuring that was for the best. So she told him about how they weren't really compatible dating wise and said it was maybe better for them to stay friends. Also talking about the obvious sexual tension they had towards one another; commenting on how it was best to stop trying to force it. Ryuji was a quiet for a bit as they stared at each other for the longest time...  
  
They spent the next few hours after that having sex.  
  
Neither was sure when or how it happened, but for some reason as they looked at one another they sort of just lost it. Ryuji taking the woman into his arms and kissing her roughly as Ann returned it full force. Clothes flying across her home as he took the blonde into her bedroom. Both waking up next to each other nude side by side. An awkward silence overtaking them as Ryuji simply got up, gathered his clothes, and went home to prepare for work. Leaving Ann quite confused as to what had happened.  
  
It was later that evening that Ryuji returned to her household and the two spoke. Both of them questioning the other as to how a conversation about them dating simply didn't seem to work had resulted in them having sex. It was maybe five minutes after they started talking that they were at it again.  
  
The next morning- Ryuji and Ann both having the day off- they realized they needed to ACTUALLY talk it over... Well after they did it in her living room that was. It was around an hour or so later that Ann was slipping her underwear back on while turning to Ryuji. "Okay, why does that keep happening? This makes three times now." Ann questioned as to why they were constantly just stopping to have sex.   
  
"I got no clue. We just keep talking, and then we keep going at it. The hell is goin' on...?"  
  
The two of them were clearly a bit confused as to why their conversations always seemed to lead to sex, but Ann soon realized something. They were both GOD AWFUL at relationships, that was for sure, but when it came to sex? They both were great at it. At least she told herself that... Anyway, the point was that while the actual relationship stuff between them never worked out, the sex was always great. And honestly, it was a good stress reliever after all these tense conversations. Both of them constantly under pressure due to work and such.  
  
Thus Ann made a proposal. If they couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend, why not just have sex every now and then? It was harmless fun and it was a good way to deal with the stress of their work lives. Granted, Ann suggesting it sounded rather odd, but truth be told she didn't want to lose Ryuji again, and this was a way to handle the intimate tension between them. She wanted to be with him but knew she couldn't. Thus she decided to try something new.   
  
At first, Ryuji was strangely quiet about it. Ann somewhat thinking he'd agree right away at free sex. Yet the man actually for a moment had a rather strange expression. It was almost forlorn in appearance as if her suggestion hurt him. She was about to rescind her proposition but he agreed before she could. Making a joke about it to which Ann just rolled her eyes.  
  
From there, things just went as such. Having sex whenever stressed or just bored. While they weren't dating per say it was close enough for Ann to feel better. She wasn't worried about getting a new boyfriend or anything, she just wanted to relax and have some harmless fun. Ryuji agreed as well so who was to argue? Thus that was how they became "friend with benefits."  
  
~@~  
  
"And that's all there is to it," Ann stated as she finished telling the story of how this all came to be. Taking a sip of her wine as the trio of girls looked at her with different expressions. Futaba simply smirking while raising a brow as if she had a few joke questions to ask. Haru was looking at her somewhat surprised at the whole thing.   
  
Makoto meanwhile was still pissed.  
  
"You... Oh my god...!" Makoto shook her head before placing both hands on her face and groaning into her palms. Ann looking at her confused before Makoto glared at her once more after moving her hands away. "You... I mean... UGH! Futaba! Help me up now!" Makoto practically roared at the redhead. The youngest of them nodding her head quickly before standing up and making her way over to Makoto. Ann moved to help as well but had her hands smacked away.  
  
Once Makoto was up and about she let out a tired breath. Clearly, the pregnancy was exhausting her a bit- that wasn't much of a surprise- but she still stood tall. "I am going to make a phone call. STAY HERE." Makoto ordered with that same glare from earlier. Ann nodding her head in fear as Makoto began to waddle towards the restroom; swatting away help from all three of her friends and making them sit there quietly.  
  
"...So any idea why Makoto seemed like she was about to eat me...?" Ann asked Haru and Futaba. The latter still standing to be able to help Makoto sit back down whenever she returned; shrugging at the question.   
  
"Dunno. Hormones maybe? Anyway, how often do you two bang?" Futaba asked with basically no filter. Ann feeling her cheeks redden at her friends now knowing the truth while unaware of what Makoto was talking about in the bathroom.   
  
After around twenty minutes or so- and Haru going to search- Makoto returned to the table with the fellow brunette. The pregnant cop sighing softly as she was helped into her seat. Ann still a little tense at being near her before the former spoke. "I... apologize for that Ann. My... hormones... were acting up again. I apologize if I made you worry... Please ignore my outburst."  
  
Something about the way Makoto said all that sounded... off. Ann couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something was weird about how she spoke. Part of her wanting to question it, but the other parts were screaming at her to shut up before she made Queen mad. Thus she decided to simply be smart and react properly.  
  
"I-it's no problem Makoto. A-anyway! Haru, how is the cafe doing?" Ann asked in hopes of changing the subject. It took a moment but the group soon began discussing things about their lives; outside of Ann's sex antics of course. However the entire time Ann felt something was off. Each time she and Makoto would talk about something the latter would seem... sad. Ann could see it in her eyes but Makoto just seemed very sad talking to Ann... Right before a mood swing would hit her and have her reacting wildly.    
  
"God... I-I'm such a pig...!" Makoto cried out as tears welled up in her eyes. Looking at how much she ordered while the others all looked on a bit shocked at her cry. It took the girls a little bit to calm the woman down before she was happily giggling at some strawberry cheesecake that was ordered via Futaba panicking.  
  
The rest of the night went rather similar with Makoto's mood swings making things interesting. One incident where two men approached the table to flirt with Haru and Ann resulted in a rather funny scene for them; Makoto threatening to beat the two into the floor with their own arms if they didn't leave her sisters alone. Funniest part aside from them fleeing in fear was the fact that Makoto was serious about it.  
  
As with all good things, however, the dinner soon came to a close. Everyone paying for their meals before they began to head out. Resulting in the four girls standing outside the restaurant waiting for Ren to arrive and pick up Makoto. The woman's husband stating that he refused to allow her to ride the train and strain herself at any moment. Futaba mentioning earlier on that part of her mission was to ensure Makoto didn't try and leave without him.   
  
Ann all the while was lost in thought of everything she told the others. Ryuji and her agreed not to tell the others, as they figured none of them would understand. Though she was somewhat grateful that Haru and Futaba seemed to not argue with it, it still made her wonder. What exactly about her and Ryuji's arrangement result in Makoto becoming so damn mad at her? And why did she seemingly drop the subject out of nowhere? Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Before she could think on it further a familiar car pulled up in front of them. The group looking on as they stopped at the curb and out came Ren. The man sporting a rather casual attire; likely just coming from hanging out with the guys. Ren was quick to greet his wife before kissing her on the lips. The others all going "aww" as the man got on one knee and pressed a kiss against his wife's stomach; greeting their future child. Makoto lightly whacked him on the head for being embarrassing but he just smiled.  
  
"Thank you for watching over my family for me guys." Ren thanked his fellow Phantom Thieves who all brushed it off. Haru joining Ren for a moment as the man had Morgana fast asleep in the car. As they walked off- Futaba joining them cause she wanted to tease the cat- Makoto turned to Ann with a frown. The latter's body going tense at the sight.   
  
"Ann... Please think on your words before you say them. Words can break a heart just as much as anything else." As the words left the brunette's lips, Ann felt more confused than ever before. Wondering what in the world that could mean and why it was making her feel so strange. Unable to get a proper answer as Ren came and took his wife by the hand and led her to the car. Makoto exchanging quick hugs with everyone minus Ann before getting into the car. As they drove off Ann was left there beyond frustrated.   
__  
'What... what the hell Queen?! What does that even mean?! Why did my night out become so complicated?! I'm... ugh!'Ann was somewhat annoyed as she mentally groaned. She was stressed out now... which meant it was time to take care of that.  
~@~  
  
"Hey, Ryuji! You here?" Ann called out as she entered the man's home. Slipping the spare key she had into her purse before throwing the bag onto his countertop. She wanted to destress herself right away and Ryuji was the one to help with that. The blonde entering his living room only to see him sitting on the couch looking down on the floor. His leg jittering up and down as if nervous about something. "There you are. You would not believe this evening. Sorry but I um, kinda told the others about what we do. They... sorta dragged it out of me..." Ann admitted with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Ryuji meanwhile didn't really say anything. Simply sitting there quietly while nodding his head in understanding. Ann was worried once she told him he'd be pissed, but from the looks of it, everything was just fine. Thus she smiled a little warmer as she began to remove her high heels.   
  
"You're not mad? Great! Cause man am I stressed out now. Queen got SUPER mad at me for whatever reason and refused to tell me why. Pretty sure it was about us but it's not like it was any of her business. Was gonna say that to her but... Pretty sure she would have kicked my ass if I did." Ann said while removing her earrings and other jewelry. Ryuji still sitting there quietly as she turned her back to him. "Hey mind getting this zipper? I always have a hard time getting this dress off." Ann asked the man while pointing to the back of her dress.   
  
Ryuji in response did get up and slowly approach her. His hand reaching up to the zipper before it lightly gripped the object. Before he could pull down however his hand released said zipper while stepping a few feet away from Ann. The blonde blinking in confusion as she turned to the man with a raised brow.  
  
"Um, Ryuji? Dress? Zipper? We kinda can't do much if I can't get this off-"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
  
"No. Ann just... no. I can't handle this anymore..." Ryuji's words left Ann standing there very confused. Unable to stop herself from blinking a few times before tilting her head to the side.  
  
"...Are you just not in the mood tonight? If so that's fine. At least help me get out of this thing." Ann asked him before turning around again. Waiting patiently to see if Ryuji would change his mind after he saw her in just a bra and panties. He seemed unable to resist that, and she really needed a way to destress after dealing with Makoto's strange reactions.   
  
"Ann."  
  
"Come on already. It's been a long night and-"  
  
"Ann."  
  
"Ryuji will you stop I just want to-"  
  
"ANN!"   
  
As Ryuji cried out her name Ann found herself jumping a bit in surprise. Turning to the man only to see him gritting his teeth before looking down at the floor once more. Something was clearly wrong here but she had no idea what.  
  
"...Ryuji I don't know what your deal is but knock it off. I just want to clear my head. So-"  
  
"Marry me."   
  
She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"...E-excuse me...?" Ann questioned as her eyes slowly widened. Was... was she going crazy now? Was she actually not hearing things properly due to her stress? "Sorry I think I misheard you. What did you say?" Ann questioned with her eyes wide open. Ryuji finally meeting her eyes with as much determination as it appeared he could muster.  
  
"Ann. Marry me."  
  
She blinked again. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"HUH!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This chapter took a bit to finish due to a bunch of dumb stuff.
> 
> As you guys can tell I kinda suck with sexual writing. Not my forte usually. But anyway hope you guys enjoy the little cliffhanger. Next chapter we're gonna see a different perspective. And I wonder, who exactly did Makoto call? Guess you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. And have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann cannot handle the question asked of her. Thus she reacts poorly. And the words of another will make her realize something big...

_She recalled the first time they made love. It wasn't just having sex. It was making love. To her, it was more than just fooling around- in her heart hoping he thought the same. It wasn't just two people doing it for the sake of doing it. While her memory was not always the best, that moment was still fresh in her mind._  
  
_Honestly, she wasn't sure whether it was during their first time dating or the second. All she did remember was they were about twenty or so when it happened. She had been so nervous and scared, she wasn't sure what could happen. Only to discover he was just as scared as her. Worried he might end up hurting her. When she learned of that, she felt more at ease._  
  
_He had been so gentle with her. Making sure she was comfortable firsthand while also trying to avoid hurting her. She remembered the discomfort and pain at first until it became more pleasurable. She remembered calling his name again and again until they both finished. She remembered cuddling against his form and whispering his name as they were lulled to sleep in each other's arms._  
  
_Part of her secretly wanted to go back to that time. When it was so much more simple._  
  
_The present..._  
  
_The present was far more complicated..._  
  
~@~  
  
"MARRY YOU?!" Ann asked with her eyes going wide. Reeling back somewhat as Ryuji's words played in her mind again. He... he asked her to marry him?! That was impossible! That question was so out of the blue it made no sense! Wait... That's right... There was a reasonable explanation that she hadn't thought of at first. "W-wait a minute! God, you're drunk, aren't you? That must be it! You're totally smashed and-"  
  
"I didn' drink tonight, Ann." Ryuji's words once again made her throat go dry. He had been out with the guys but didn't drink? How did that make any sense!? Before she could question further he continued by saying, "We went and got some ramen. An' I was drivin' so couldn't drink. So no, I ain't drunk."  
  
Ann could not believe what she was hearing. M-maybe he was high! No, Ryuji hated drugs with a passion so that made no sense. She had to be hallucinating or something! Or maybe she was the drunk one! Yeah, that was a possibility after drinking so much wine. But... two glasses didn't usually set her that far gone. T-they must have been stronger than normal.  
  
"I must be drunk then. I should totally lie down." Ann tried to reason to which Ryuji sighed.  
  
"You're not drunk, Ann. If you were, your toes would be curlin' and uncurlin'. Trust me, I've seen you drunk an' this ain't it." Ryuji stated while crossing his arms. The fact that he noticed that about her left her a bit dumbstruck for a moment. How in the world did he possibly catch that tick of her's?! "You ain't drunk an' neither am I, Takamaki."  
  
"THEN YOU'VE CLEARLY LOST YOUR MIND!" Ann cried out as her chest beat faster and harder. She was freaking out more and more with each passing second and had no way to calm herself. "Y-you just suddenly come up and ask me to marry you?! What the hell is your problem?! We aren't even dating which means you've definitely lost it! Are you just trying to screw with my head or something?!"  
  
"Huh?! No! God damn it, stop yellin' and listen to me!"  
  
"No! You're making no sense and are obviously trying to mess with me! Where the hell is this even coming from!?" Ann asked with confusion splashed across her face. Her mind wasn't working properly as Ryuji's words kept playing again and again in her mind without any way to stop them. Why did they echo so heavily in her mind? For what reason!?   
  
"I was talking to Ren and the others tonight and-"  
  
"Ren!? What does he have to do with this!? Is this some kind of joke?!"  
  
"W-what?! Ann will you freakin' stop already?! YOU'RE the one makin' no sense!"  
  
"Then why the hell would you just ask me to suddenly marry you!?"    
  
"Because I'm tired of all this bullshit!" Ryuji's outcry caused Ann to tense up immediately. Her eyes wide and confused as the man gritted his teeth. Hands clenched at his sides while shaking his head. "I'm tired of this on again off again bullshit! I'm tired of not knowing where we're gonna end up! Ann, what the hell am I to you?! Am I just an f'ing sex toy or somethin'!?!"  
  
"No, of course not! You're my... you're... Ugh! What are you even talking about?! You're... I mean- W-we both agreed to this! You're getting free, no strings attached sex! Why are you trying to ruin that?! We had something good going didn't we?!"  
  
Ryuji remained rather silent after Ann questioned him. The former looking away at the ground before shaking his head. "...Yeah... Yeah, it was fun... But, it ain't what I really want. Ann. I want you." Ryuji said before turning back to her. His eyes locking with her's and leaving her breathless. The latter not sure how to react as Ryuji continued. "Ann, you were right about one thing. We suck at datin'. So screw it. Screw dating, and let's just get married. You an' me."   
  
"I... I..."  
  
"I don't wanna just be someone you sleep with. I wanna be with you. Forever. No more of this sex buddies shit. I want us to be together for real."   
  
Ann stood there stunned at the man's words. Her eyes wide and chest beating like a drum. Each attempt she made to speak was greeted with a dry throat. Ryuji's words echoing in her mind again and again.  _'Marry me. Marry me. Marry me.'_ The more it echoed in her mind the more a feeling of fear grew within her.   
  
It made no sense. They were just fooling around, weren't they? They weren't compatible but still wanted to have fun. That was what this was all supposed to be. No strings, no attachments. She wouldn't push her problems on him and he would respond in kind. Destress. Have fun. That was it. Why? Why was he trying to change things?! Why was he asking her to marry him!?! Why... why did she have an answer?   
  
At that moment Ann felt her entire body grow cold. She had an answer to that question. What scared her more was the fact that the answer was in her mind immediately after he asked it, she was just too shocked to realize. One word countering the two that Ryuji said that played on repeat in her mind.   
  
Her answer...   
  
Ann's body in that second reacted without thinking. Panic overtaking her entirely as she did the only thing that she could... she ran. Wasting no time she rushed to the counter, grabbed her purse, and ran. Her breath heavy and eyes aching as her answer was overtaking all thoughts; leaving her body to react to the fear she felt and run. High heels forgotten as she ran barefoot out the door, not even caring that parts of her dress ripped as she ran.   
  
She could hear Ryuji call out her name. She could hear his footsteps behind her as he gave chase; how they gave out after a while due to his leg. She knew he wouldn't be able to catch her right away, thus she had to make as much distance as possible. Still able to hear him cry out her name as she kept running towards the station. She needed to talk to the one responsible for this. The one who was so set on ruining her comfort...  
  
~@~  
  
"REN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ann's voice was loud and heavy as she beat on the door before her. Having hopped on the last train for the night- barely catching it- and riding it all the way to where Ren and Makoto lived. The blonde was aware of how late it was but she didn't care. She needed answers and was going to get them. Her banging only stopped as the door slipped open; Ren standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants.  
  
"Ann...! What the hell are you doing here? Makoto is sleepin-"  
  
"What did you say to Ryuji!?" She could see the way his eyes widened slightly at her question, confirming he had done SOMETHING. "What did you do?! I-"  
  
"Ann...! You are going to wake the neighbors...! Just... come in." With that Ren stepped aside to let the blonde in. Ann wasting no time in entering the man's home and walking towards his living room. Hearing the door click shut and lock before the male approached her. Ann staring daggers at him as she was still trying to catch her breath somewhat.   
  
"What did you say to him...?! I swear Amiyama if this is some kind of prank I will-"  
  
"Pause. First off, lower the volume. My wife is sleeping," Ren stated with narrowed eyes. Ann recognizing he was not happy with the idea of her being woken up, to which she understood. It wasn't a good idea to wake up a pregnant woman, but still. She was pissed and needed answers. "Second, calm yourself. You're clearly a bit wound up and need to relax. Sit down and then we'll talk." Ren stated while crossing his arms.   
  
Ann wanted to argue with him more but she saw the way he was glaring at her. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed slightly. Joker was clearly talking and he was not taking no for an answer. With a huff, she plopped herself onto his couch while scowling. Only taking note now at the fact her dress was somewhat torn up, figuring it happened due to her running. She looked down with a small blushing forming on her face before feeling something drape over her shoulders. Looking up to see Ren had grabbed a blanket from one of the nearby chairs and put it on her.  
  
Once Ann was settled down a bit Ren took a seat in the recliner near the couch. "Okay. Ann, what happened?"  
  
Ann was hesitant at first but soon explained what occurred just a short time prior. Truth be told she wasn't sure how much time passed since then but she knew it was recent. Her thoughts were far too frazzled at the interval resulting in her ending up here in a messed up dress and barefoot. Ren offering her some pain meds for the pain she felt from running barefoot but she rejected the notion.  
  
"...So then, you ran away and ended up here?"  
  
"Yeah... Ren, what the hell did you talk about with him?" Ann had to ask as the man leaned back in his chair after listening to what occurred.  
  
"Nothing. I simply gave him some advice after he told us what was up." Ren stated rather calmly much to Ann's annoyance. The blonde glaring at him as she sat up and shook her head.  
  
"No way. Nu-uh. There is no way that he'd suddenly bring up marriage like that. He's NEVER shown signs of thinking about that!" Ann replied to the man who, much to her surprise, looked extremely confused after she said that. Ann feeling her own eyes widen a little as Ren looked at her a bit dumbstruck.  
  
"...Wait. Hold on. What did you just say?" Ren suddenly asked to which Ann blinked a few times.  
  
"He's never shown signs of thinking about that?" Ann repeated in the form of a question. Surprised that her statement resulted in Ren looking at her a few times before leaned forward with disbelief on his face.  
  
"Ann... You cannot be that-"  
  
"Ren, one moment please." The two seated Thieves jumped as a familiar voice echoed behind them. Both turned to see Makoto standing there in the maternity nightgown that Ann and Haru picked out for her earlier on. Ann wanting to comment on both how cute the brunette looked while also on her own skills at choosing clothes but chose to keep quiet for the time being. Instead of letting the brunette keep going as she waddled her way over to them. Not too surprised to see Ren get up and approach her quickly.  
  
"Mako, you shouldn't be out of bed. It's late and-"  
  
"I'm fine sweetheart. Now, would you mind giving us a moment to talk?" Makoto asked in a tone that was clearly not asking. She was practically demanding that Ren left the room so the two girls could chat alone. Ren was silent for a moment as if contemplating the suggestion and sighed.  
  
"Fine. But as soon as you're done it's back to bed. You need your rest." Ren said before helping Makoto to the couch Ann sat on. The blonde watching a bit silent while taking note of something. The two were sharing looks at one another- as if communicating with their eyes. It was strange but interesting at the same time. Reminded her of the days of traveling the Metaverse when they seemed to do the same in battle.   
  
Only in this battle, the focus was on her and that kind of terrified her.   
  
Once Makoto was sat down she nodded once to her husband who smiled softly at her. Quick to place a small kiss on her forehead before walking off into another room, leaving Makoto and Ann to sit there alone. The latter a little nervous as her memory of that pissed off Makoto from earlier was still fresh. Still a little fearful the woman might eat her if she wasn't careful.  
  
"I heard the whole thing while you and Ren were talking, so there is no need to repeat what occurred. Ann, I love you like a sister. But god there are times where you are as dumb as a brick," Makoto stated rather bluntly. To the point, it actually made the blonde flinch before her friend continued. "Do you HONESTLY believe this is the first time Ryuji has shown signs of wanting to marry you?"  
  
The question was simple and had an easy answer. "Well obviously! I mean this is RYUJI we're talking about! What other possible time could he have thought about this?"  
  
"At my wedding." Ann felt her body go tense as Makoto spoke. Looking at her wide-eyed and confused as the pregnant woman proceeded on. "He had seen us and wanted the same for the two of you. He had begun thinking about how to propose back then."   
  
"H-how would you know that?"  
  
"He told me." Again Makoto's words left Ann speechless. "Do you recall a few days ago when Ryuji stated he was going to be out for most of the evening?"  
  
Ann nodded at that. "Yeah? He said there was something he needed to take care of. Why?"  
  
"He was with Ren and I. Came to ask for advice on how to possibly propose to you. Informed me of how he planned to do so several times in the past, but never did. However, he did not mention your little  _'arrangement'_  to me at the time..." Makoto's expression began to shift from calm to rather annoyed. "That does not change the fact that he has wanted to propose for quite some time. Did you truly never notice?"  
  
Silence. Absolute stillness filled the room as not a sound escaped either thief. Until finally a single noise filled the air. A snort. Then Aa chuckle. Followed by full out laughter. Hysterical laughter.  
  
Ann was laughing her ass off. Arms wrapped around her stomach as it hurt to laugh so much; tears welling in her eyes due to it. She had expected some answers, but this? It was the funniest thing she had heard in a long time. Makoto was suggesting something that was just flat out impossible. Ryuji was not the super romantic type. He wasn't the kind of guy to think about proposing or marriage. Which meant this was all just a giant joke on her. She figured it was best to be mad, but it was just too damn funny!  
  
"O-oh my god! I-I can't b-breathe! Hahaha!" Ann continued to laugh until she was on her side. Biting her lower lip in an attempt to try and quell such laughter but to no avail. Not even looking at Makoto as she was lost to these laughing fits. Eventually able to push herself up and turn to Makoto while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay thanks. I needed that Makoto. God, here I thought you guys were serious for a second. God, I thought he was serious too... But I mean come ON. This is RYUJI! He's still that same dumbass we all know and love. You're telling me he planned to propose over a YEAR ago and didn't do it till today?"  
  
Ann figured her question made quite a bit of sense. Ren and Makoto's wedding was well over a year and a half ago at least, meaning he waited all that time to do so. Not only that, they had broken up a few months after the wedding. So how in the world did him wanting to pop the question make any sense? After all, he was the one who got distant and didn't say anything for so long resulting in her breaking up with him.   
  
Makoto all the while looked on with a strangely calm expression. Her eyes were level and lips pressed into a thin line. Ann figuring she had pretty much dismissed any of these strange notions that Ryuji planned anything. About to speak once more until,  **"** **Can you imagine having someone love you as much as they do? I can't wait to have something like what they have one day..."  
**  
Ann's entire body turned cold as those words left Makoto's lips. The laughter came to a stop almost instantly as her mind reeled at those words. They were so familiar... Wait... Those were HER words. She had said that at some point... But, why did those statements cause her chest to hurt so much?   
  
"Do you remember saying that? Because Ryuji does." Makoto started before raising her hand and pointing a single finger at Ann's face. "You said this to him during my wedding, did you not?" Ann found herself nodding unconsciously to the question. "And you two were dating at the time correct?" Again she nodded. "So, how do you think he felt hearing those words?"   
  
For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Ann found herself unable to speak. Looking on with mouth agape at the woman before her before shaking her head. "There's no way...! I-I just said that because it was in the moment... R-Ryuji wouldn't take that to heart..." She managed to mumble to which Makoto shook her head.  
  
"And yet he did Ann. He told me about how he felt, and how you looked at us while we danced.  He said... you were daydreaming about someone other than him. Was he wrong?" Makoto's question was asked in a soft tone as Ann looked down. She couldn't answer right away as her mind was racing. Remembering that she had fantasized about being in that same position, but the groom had no face. He had no face. No face? No... No that wasn't right...  
  
Ann could only shake her head at it all. While what she heard was absolutely correct, she still denied it to be true. The longer she thought about it though, the worse she felt. Able to recall during that period of them dating she had said things she didn't think were that important at the time. How she wanted to have a grand wedding like theirs. How she hoped to have a husband care for her as much as Ren did Makoto. So many small comments about being a bride... Never once did she say she'd possibly maybe want to be his bride one day. She never even thought about it or what she was saying. Was that the reason he became so distant?  
  
"N-no. H-he and I... we just dated... not..." Ann's words were failing her as did her mind. It couldn't be true, could it? Ryuji wasn't the planning type. He always acted in the moment- impulse over thought. He would have said something when she broke up with him. He would have fought tooth and nail instead of simply accepting it. "No we're just fooling around... H-he accepted it so easily. W-why would-"  
  
" **It was the only way I could stay close to her,** " Makoto suddenly said. "That was what he told me earlier today. After you told us about what you two were doing, I called him. It was to scold the man for not telling me everything, but he admitted the truth. How he was petrified of losing you forever and accepted your offer. He most likely figured your fear of commitment would finally be too much, and he'd be with you again unless he did so." Makoto replied- inadvertently snapping Ann out of her panicked state for the moment.   
  
"Wait what?! I don't have a fear of commitment!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"NO I'M DON'T!"  
  
"Then name the longest relationship you had with someone outside of Ryuji."   
  
"It was...! Um... one, two, three? Wait does that count? No that was Ryuji. But there was that one guy. No, we only went on two dates. But what about?" Ann began to mumble a bit as she moved to prove Makoto wrong. She had plenty of long relationships before! The longest besides Ryuji was at least three weeks. That... didn't sound as long as she hoped it would...  
  
Makoto waited patiently for Ann to give an answer. Watching as the blonde kept counting on her fingers and occasionally restarting said count. After at least a minute Makoto sighed. "Ann, the only long relationship you've ever had was with Ryuji. And you two keep breaking up and coming back together. Each and every time you find yourself feeling lonely, you go to Ryuji."  
  
"B-but we were just having sex this time! I-I don't want a relationship with him! We're just having meaningless sex!"  
  
"Then why him? Why not someone else? Why not Yusuke or Mishima? Or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
"B-because..."  
  
"Because why?"   
  
"Because they're not Ryuji!" The instant those four words left Ann's mouth, everything came into perspective. Her mind reeling as memories flooded her of each time she and Ryuji were together. Their first date, their first time, everything. Yet she couldn't understand why. These thoughts and feelings that overwhelmed her were too much to handle. "No. No no no. I don't understand. It was supposed to be meaningless! This whole situation was just to relax! Not this!"  
  
It was too much. All of these thoughts were colliding with one another and making it impossible to think straight. This wasn't supposed to be so complicated. Hang out with Ryuji. Fuck a couple times. Go home. That was all it was supposed to be. Why did he want to ruin that? Why was everyone telling her these things? Why was she so afraid...?  
  
Eyes widened as Ann realized that Makoto was right. She was scared- petrified even of commitment. Was it because every relationship she had ended poorly? Was it because of her past? Or was it...?  
  
"Ann. I need to ask you a question, and I need you to answer immediately. Do not think about it. Just answer. Can you do that?" Makoto asked suddenly of her friend. Ann was clearly a bit distraught with her situation, but Makoto's calm voice did soothe her somewhat. Thus she nodded, signaling Makoto to go ahead. "When did you fall out of love with Ryuji?"  
  
"I didn't." Hands shot up to cover her own mouth as Ann went wide-eyed. "W-wait a second! A-are you telling me this entire time I've... Oh my god..." Disbelief filled her as she didn't understand anything anymore. Only calmed down slightly as she felt Makoto's hand reach out and gently cup her shoulder.  
  
"Ann, you need to talk to Ryuji. I know you're having a lot of thoughts right now, but you can't have them here. It has to be with HIM. Now, do me a favor please? Go and open the front door." Makoto's request had been somewhat odd to the blonde, but in her dazed state, she complied. Slipping the blanket off her shoulders and onto the couch, she stood and made her way over to the front door. Thoughts not really doing much as she simply did as told. Opening said door only to see Ryuji standing there about to knock. Stopping due to Ann now in the doorway.  
  
"Ann!"  
  
"R-Ryuji!? How did you know I was here?!"  
  
A soft chuckle echoed behind her as the woman turned to see Ren and Makoto approaching them. The latter rubbing her stomach while the former was smirking. "I called him. Told him you were here and lo and behold. He arrives just in time." Ren stated before shaking his head. "Now you two have some things to discuss. So Ryuji, take the blonde and go, please. My wife and I are tired." Ren asked his friend before turning to his wife. In one swift motion lifting the pregnant woman into a bridal style hold which only made her blush. The two blondes looking on feeling as though they were intruding on something private until-  
  
"Ren...! Ugh... You two! Finish talking and call me in the morning. If you don't, I'm eating you both!" With that threat from Makoto, the two blondes nodded in obvious fear. Ann stepping out of the house with her purse in hand before Ren closed the door behind them. How he did so with Makoto in his arms, they had no clue. All they knew was that now they were outside alone; Ryuji's car parked nearby.  
  
"...Hey..." Ryuji said while kicking the ground nervously. All his bravado from earlier seemingly deflated due to Ann's retreat. The latter looking at him with a soft frown.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...We need to talk don't we...?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
With that said the two moved into the male's car. Needing somewhere to go and chat...   
  
Ryuji had one place in mind.  
  
**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus chapter 3 is up! Sorry if parts of this seem a bit off, I was kinda having some trouble writing it due to sickness again ^^;
> 
> Anyway, we get a bit more explanation in this chapter. We're gonna get some more in the next one to clear a few things that seem vague here, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> But yeah. Ann freaks out. Next chapter we shall see if these two work it out, end up just sex buddies for life, or break up. I wonder what'll happen~
> 
> SIDE NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME SINCE MY PALMS ARE HURTING LIKE CRAZY. SO, SORRY IN ADVANCE JUST IN CASE.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so comment below if interested. And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann gives her answer.

Ichigaya.  
  
So long ago this part of Shinjuku held a small pond in which people would participate in fishing challenges. The group still remembering how much Morgana salivated at the Guardian fish of the pond that Ren caught all those years ago; that same cat rather pissed when their leader released it. Several years after their times as Phantom Thieves, the others watched as the little fishing spot was shut down. The owner apparently no longer able to maintain the area; the fish relocated and the pond left alone.   
  
Most wouldn't consider a fishing pond to be rather romantic, but for two certain blondes, it held quite a few memories. The duo of Ann and Ryuji standing on the little dock point near the water gazing out at the pond as a chilled breeze swept past them. Ann's long hair flowing with the wind as her eyes never left the water.  
  
It had been at least fifteen minutes since the duo had arrived. Ann sporting a different attire via Ryuji grabbing some of her clothes from his apartment. She had changed in the car but somewhat wished she had long pants or leggings rather than the shorts Ryuji grabbed. Part of her wanted to tease that he just wanted to see her ass in tight shorts, but knew it wasn't the time for that. Also well aware that one of them would need to speak soon. She decided to break the ice.  
  
"Been a long time since we've been here huh...?" She asked in an attempt to start things off. As much as it terrified her, things needed to get going or else nothing would change. Though, she did take a moment to remember the first moment she was brought to the small pond.  
  
It was during their time as Phantom Thieves when Ryuji one day mentioned the idea to Ann. At first, the blonde was quick to deny her male friend, only to remember how Ren had been pushing everyone to try something new. While fishing was not what she thought would be a definition of "new" she eventually agreed to go along. To her surprise she found herself loving the experience. More so when Ryuji challenged her to a catching contest. From that point on they'd every now and then come to challenge one another. Their score to the present ended in 10 wins, 10 losses, and 10 ties. She figured they should remedy that one day.  
  
"Not since they closed down," Ryuji responded while still looking forward. Hands in his pockets as he slouched in a more defensive manner. Ann figuring she was right about him losing his nerve likely due to her running away so suddenly. The model biting her lower lip as guilt welled in her chest. Her talk with Makoto still echoing in her mind as so many revelations came out.   
  
Once more the two fell into an awkward silence; neither saying a word as they couldn't bring themselves to look at one another. Ann shaking her head as she realized she caused this mess by running away. Thus she had to fix it somehow. With a deep breath, she forced herself to speak. "Ryuji... Makoto told me about how you felt... Was she telling the truth?"  
  
Ann turned to the male who looked at her aghast. His expression shifting into one of mixed annoyance and anger. "Damn it, Queen! She said she wouldn't say nothing! Ugh... What she say exactly...?"  
  
It took a little bit of time, but Ann recapped everything Makoto and her talked about. Every statement, every confession. Everything... Except for the part of her still being in love with him. She was afraid to say that to him right away.  
  
"...Shit..." Ryuji mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. Ann never admitted it but she liked that nervous tick of his. She never really understood why. "Look Ann-"  
  
"Is it all true?" Ann interrupted him with her lips pressed into a thin line. Looking him right in the eye and trying to ignore Makoto's words as they were causing her cheeks to slowly flush. Not wanting to admit after being told about Ryuji's thoughts, her own started to shift as well. Images in her mind changing shape and such to ones that made her heart beat faster and faster. Even so, she waited for an answer. She needed to know the truth.  
  
"...Yeah... She ain't lyin'..."  
  
At that moment something seemed to click within Ann. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her because of it. To hear Ryuji confirm what she heard from Makoto only made things even wilder in her mind. The images growing sharper and more prominent as her mind began to wander once more. Needing to bite her lower lip and turn away to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.  
  
"I... I had no idea..." Ann admitted with a slightly shaken voice. Doing her best to stay calm and not react poorly as Ryuji sighed.  
  
"Look, if this is too much then that's okay. I ain't gonna force you to change your mind or nothin'. It's clear you ain't interested but... I gotta speak my mind. Least once." Ruyji said before completely turning towards Ann. The latter waiting quietly even as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. "Ann, you are the most beautiful woman I know. I ain't thinking that just cause you're a model, you've always been god damn gorgeous to me. Hell, I had a crush on you in middle school-"  
  
"W-wait what!?" Ann cried out in shock. Ryuji and her had been friends- though not very close- during middle school before they drifted apart. He had a crush on her all the way back then?  
  
"Yeah. An' when we got to Shujin I really wanted to ask you out. But... All that shit with Kamoshida..." Ryuji began to trail off. Before Ann could comment on that he forced himself to continue. "But your looks ain't why I asked you out. Nah, it was cause of you. I always liked how tough you were. How much ass you'd kick if you could. Your voice. Your thoughts. You callin' me a dumbass. Everything. And after we started datin, I was really happy. I got the dream girl after all. But... you broke up with me cause it was feelin' weird..."  
  
"I... wasn't used to long relationships. But we got back together later on..." Ann replied. Well aware of the timeline, but not all the little details. He liked her for that long? He waited for her that long? It... it was somewhat unbelievable for her to hear.   
  
"Yeah... Before that I tried datin' and none of it felt good. Like, no matter how hot or cool they were, they didn't match up to you," He admitted before sighing. "We lasted a bit longer right? But... Then I ran away cause I was nervous about it all. Started feelin' weird and couldn't tell why." Ryuji stated with shame in his voice. "I started to realize later what it was... so I asked you out again..."  
  
"...Is that when you were thinking about proposing...?"  
  
"Nah, not right away. It was after Joker and Queen were engaged and shit. I started realizin' how nice it looked. Bein' all happy and together for good and all that. Kinda wanted to try it, but... you heard the rest from Queen..." Ryuji said as he stopped talking. As if mentioning it all was actually hurting him inside. Ann all the while listened somewhat dumbfounded. Realizing it was at that point that she broke up with him and made her little "friends with benefit" idea later on.  
  
It took her a moment but she finally asked the question that was burning in her mind for so long. "...Ryuji, did my suggestion about us hurt you?" She asked with a frown. Looking on as he turned away almost ashamed to answer. "Ryuji, I need to know."  
  
"...Yeah? No? Shit I dunno... I just kinda hoped after I kissed you that one time and then when we did it several times, maybe you felt the same way I did after all. Kinda had my hopes up for nothin' huh?" Ryuji said with a chuckle. Ann recognizing it as one he used to try and hide his discomfort.   
  
It wasn't hard to tell that Ryuji was not the biggest fan of her idea after all. Granted the sex they had was great and fun, but if what he said was true... it really sounded like he loved her while she was unintentionally just using him for his body alone. Ann unable to stop herself from audible swearing at that realization. Shaking her head as Ryuji finally spoke once more.  
  
"Look, Ann, I know this is awkward as hell. So let's just get this over with. If you ain't interested then I'll just leave you be. Not gonna try and push you into something you ain't into. But... I'm not doin' the whole 'sex buddies' thing anymore. Sorry, but sex ain't as fun when you feel like shit..." Ryuji admitted before turning to her one final time. "Well? What do you say...?" He asked, waiting for her to respond.  
  
He could feel his heart shatter as Ann turned away from him and began to walk off. Ryuji's eyes on her back only for a moment before turning away. Wanting nothing more than to scream out every profanity he knew in frustration as he supposed it would end this way... Only for Ann's voice to snap him out of it. "Your apartment or mine?"  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"We're having sex tonight. So your apartment or mine? I'm letting you decide." Ann called out while still having her back towards Ryuji. Said male rubbing the back of his neck at the question.  
  
"Um, Takamaki. Did you completely ignore what I just said?? I ain't doing the sex buddies thing no more."  
  
At Ryuji's statement, Ann strangely chuckled. Turning around with a roll of her eyes, the blonde placed both hands on her hips as she shook her head. "I heard you. But as your fiance, I think I have the right to sex now and then right?"   
  
Absolute silence. Not a sound came from either of them as Ann's words sounded in Ryuji's head. One specific word kept playing again and again in the man's mind as his eyes grew as wide as possible. Losing his slouched over stance as he stood up tall. Throat somewhat dry as he found himself astonished. "W-wha...?"  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Ryuji. Turns out I'm quite the dumbass myself. I didn't realize that my suggestion would hurt you so much. Didn't even realize the only reason I made the whole sex buddies suggestion in the first place was that I never stopped loving you but was too afraid to commit... So I made another option, never considering how you felt... But..." Ann's statement left Ryuji breathless even as she smiled at him. "All those little fantasies of mine- the ones I said aloud so stupidly- I've been going through them again since talking to Makoto. And each and every time I only see one face. Your dumb face is in my mind nonstop."  
  
Ann smiled as she moved her hands behind her back and clasped them together. The air around them still frigid even as her cheeks grew warm from her own blush. Unable to stop the giddiness in her chest that only rose more and more as she let her heart speak rather than her head.   
  
"Turns out I only want to have sex with you. Just you. ONLY you. Turns out I only want to be with you. ONLY you. But most importantly, turns out I love you, my stupid bonehead. Your brash nature, your strong form, your ability to make me laugh, the way you hold me in your arms even when I was being a dick to you... Everything. So you know what? I was right about one thing. We suck at datin'. So screw it. Screw dating, and let's just get married. You an' me." Ann said as she repeated Ryuji's words from a few hours prior. Her cheeks a deep shade of crimson as the words left her lips and her heart felt somewhat lighter than before.  
  
"F-for real...?" The man questioned rather cautiously. Clearly unsure if Ann was truly serious or not. Only to see the blonde nod her head in confirmation. Which could only mean one thing. She had accepted his wedding proposal...  
  
Ryuji meanwhile was strangely silent after that. As if his brain had been shut off as he gazed at Ann with a dazed look in his eyes. Ann about to call out his name only for the man to rush towards her. By instinct Ann raised her hands in front of her only for Ryuji's own to cup her cheeks, his lips on her's before she could even react.  
  
"Mmph!" Ann let out a shocked muffled cry as Ryuji kissed her. Before she knew it the blonde found herself kissing back; hands gripping the front of his shirt as she passionately returned the affection towards the man. Figuring this meant he actually understood what she meant with all this. The two of them pulling away from one another due to needing to breathe. Ann's lips curled into a soft smile as she asked a simple question. "So... your apartment or mine?"  
  
Without any hesitation, Ryuji threw Ann over his shoulder and began to run towards his car carrying her. Ann found herself laughing all the while as the man wasted no time in getting them in the car and on their way.  
  
That night was one that Ann would remember for the rest of her life. For the first time in forever, the two of them didn't just have sex. They made love as future husband and wife. Two Phantom Thieves that would soon join their lives together for all time. Even as they found themselves against one another they proclaimed the love they held for the others. Ending with them laying in each other's arms as future husband and wife. The two whispering to each other how much they loved one another. Well aware this night would only be the first of many to come.   
  
Throughout this whole strange evening, Ann realizing something.  
  
Between having casual sex with a friend and making love with the person you love, the latter trumped the former a thousandfold. Also...  
  
"You owe me a ring."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Honestly, who proposes without a ring?"  
  
"Oh shut up. You know I ain't good at that shit.  
  
"I know. Love you anyway~"  
  
"Love you too..."  
  
"...Hey Ryuji?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Do we fuck too much?"  
  
"...Probably... We might have a problem..."  
  
They were at it again two minutes later.  
  
~~**-END-**~~

**Start?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the story comes to an end. Sorry for those who were hoping for a more bombastic or wild ending. I felt it was best to keep it plain and simple. Realizations have come to fruition in the other chapters, so this is just the end of the build up. Sorry if it seems lackluster. Hopefully, you guys were able to enjoy this strange idea of mine that I still have no idea where it came from. Whether or not we'll see info on the Sakamoto-Takamaki wedding is unknown at this time. So stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and have a good day.


	5. BONUS ENDING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto keeps her promise.

"Ugh... How long were we up...?" Ann questioned while rubbing her forehead. Trying her best to wake up as she sat at the kitchen table; unable to really see straight as she was still extremely tired. The only thing she knew was that it was around two in the afternoon by the time they both woke up.  
  
"Not sure... Kinda lost track after the whole ring talk..." Ryuji muttered himself as he was stretching a bit in an attempt to wake up. Sporting nothing but a pair of boxers while Ann just had a robe on. The two still remembering that they were now engaged; Ann wanting to joke again about not having a ring yet but was still too tired.   
  
"Same... Hey, are we forgetting something...?" Ann asked as she rubbed her eyes a little before yawning. "I could have sworn we were supposed to do something today..."  
  
"I already said we'll get a ring later..."  
  
"No, not that... Shoot, what was it...?" Ann tried to remember while yawning again. Ryuji in the meantime walked over to the fridge to grab a drink, leaving his now-fiance to ponder.  
  
Ann was about to stand up as well until something caught her eye. Turning to the side she saw on the table her phone was lit up. Forgetting she had set it on silent mode the night before as she had that whole important talk with Ryuji. Groggily she took the phone in hand only to notice she had several missed messages and calls. All from a few hours prior. Her vision a bit too blurry to see who it was from right away, though she did her best to read the texts.  
  
"Are you awake? It is currently ten in the morning and you are late."  
  
"It is now eleven. Call me."  
  
"Ann, pick up your phone."  
  
"Ann Takamaki I know you are there."  
  
"Ann do not ignore me."  
  
"Are you seriously ignoring my messages right now?"  
  
"Pick up your phone."  
  
"Ann. Do not make me follow up."  
  
"Ann. Takamaki. I will not ask again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As Ann found herself reading all these messages the doorbell rang. Ryuji- being the one already standing- threw on a shirt and some shorts before going to answer it. Leaving Ann to blink at the messages in confusion. She was about to look up who was sending them, only for a new text to pop up and change the screen to that one. Ann able to see it was from Ren and simply one word.   
  
"RUN!"  
  
Again Ann found herself blinking in confusion until she went back to the other page of texts... Only for her eyes to widen at who they were from. Fear overtaking her as she remembered what was forgotten... About to make a phone call until-  
  
"GAH!" Ann turned her head up only to see Ryuji fly back into the kitchen; actually thrown through the air. The man landing on his rear with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Actually trembling as he looked towards the still open door. The two blondes feeling chills roll through their bodies as the one who threw Ryuji walked inside.   
  
Hair unkempt, eyes full of rage, and lips set in a thin line... There before them stood Makoto Amamiya-Niijima. Her rage evident as she stood there glaring at the duo. Not saying a word as the two blondes could do nothing but tremble as Makoto stood there as a pregnant Queen. Ann thought she had seen Makoto angry the night prior. This was far worse...  
  
"I told you to call me this morning. You did not. Thus, I am here to keep my promise." Makoto said before cracking her fingers. Ann and Ryuji both whimpering in fear as they realized why she was here...  
__  
'SHE'S GOING TO KILL US... OH SHIT...!'  
  
And that was how Ann and Ryuji almost died...   
  
Only saved by offering her the position of the wedding planner.  
  
Having forgotten to never piss off a pregnant Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something. So yeah. Makoto be hungry~


End file.
